Hotaru Tachibana
General Name: Hotaru Tachibana Nicknames: Taru~<3 Age: 19 D.O.B: March 12 Race: Shinigami Gender: Female Blood Type: AB+ Marital Status: Single. Appearance Height: 4'11" Weight: 103 lbs Hair: Dark black Eyes: Dark Blue Skin: Pale Body type: Small frame Hotaru keeps her back length, dark black hair in a bun with chopsticks. Often has bags under her eyes from late night reading and writing. It is also not uncommon to see her face with smudges of ink that she failed to wash off. Almost always wears red frame glasses. Under her Shihakusho, she wears a tight, high-necked shirt and pants of similar design. On her right hand, she always wears a long, elbow length glove. Beyond this, her uniform is standard. Personality Hotaru spends most of her spare time reading and writing novels and stories. She is very introverted and as such, she finds social interactions taxing. This does not mean she doesn't try to make new friends, she is very outgoing and is always friendly to new people she meets, even if met with hostility. She has always been a gifted speaker and has no problem dealing with large social roles or in the public eye. Hotaru also has a very deep fear of fire, making her shy away from using her zanpakuto release. She also has a strange love/hate relationship with her zanpakuto. She often speaks aloud to it and forgets to stop in public. She is socially awkward and doesn’t fully understand normal etiquette. She suffers from a social perception disorder and has a hard time reading the subtleties of conversation. Always curious and wanting to explore the unknown, Hotaru loves asking questions and doesn’t mind answering them as well. Hotaru loaths fighting and violence; she is not a spectacular fighter and she knows it. She avoids combat not only because she is a poor warrior, but she fears she lacks the resolve to inflict serious harm or kill someone. She would never admit it to anyone, let alone herself, but she is a coward at heart and is not cut out for front line battle. Likes · Books · Sweets · Night-time reading · Sleeping-in late · People that respect privacy - Oolong Tea Dislikes · Open flames or uncontrolled fires · Waking up early · Seaweed · Spilt Ink · Public baths History The Tachibana family lived an ordinary life on the outskirts of the seireitei, tending to a small shinto shrine built for travelers. The family had a long history of having no spiritual potential and Hotaru was no exception. One day, after receiving some generous donations from distant travelers, the shrine was attacked by thugs. Hotaru and her family was locked inside the shrine and it was burnt to the ground. Being the maiden of the shrine, her parents, brothers and sisters laid over her, protecting her from the intense flames and gave their lives to protect hers. Her memory of that night is blurry, but the scars over most of her body still haunt her to this day. A few months after the incident, she began to feel hunger and weak. she was found collapsed on the side of the road and was taken to the shinigami academy. Where she was told she has the power to be a shinigami, and that she possesses an impressive amount of spiritual power for someone her age. Confused as to how these powers developed inside her, she hopes to find answers in her training. Becoming fascinated by the human world and their advanced technology, she began studying kido and the sciences and attempts to bridge these two studies in unique and intriguing ways. Zanpakutō Inner World Hotaru’s inner world is a classic shinto shrine in the like of the one her family used to keep. The shrine is constantly burning yet is not damaged by the fire. It is always a bright, clear night with a large full moon in the sky. There are no stars. The temple is surrounded by a dense, infinite forest of pine trees. Tsuri-Doro (The Hanging Lantern) Picture in progress Tsuri-Doro is a silver jumonji Yari-style spear with a small brass toro lantern hanging off the end. The two parts of the weapon can be sealed individually; The spear forms a katana and the lantern forms a wakazashi. The flame of the lantern is light blue and gives off no heat, this makes Hotaru much calmer in the presence of this flame, but she still finds it unnerving. The lantern can be used as the starting point for Hotaru's kido. As traditional samurai, Hotaru is very unconfident in her fighting ability, as such she leaves her katana at her dorm and only brings it with her when her duties require it. She does not gain the full power of her shikai when only one is released. Only when both pieces of her zanpakuto are together and combined does it match that of a normal shikai. ' ' Stats Other abilities: Shikai (75 xp), Shikai ability 1 (50 xp), Shikai ability 2 (50 xp), Shikai ability 3 (50 xp) Engineer (375 xp), Ishohaki (250 xp), Beginner Kido Pack (Odayakafu, 75 xp) Abilities The light blue flames from the lantern of Hotaru have strange and powerful healing powers. Upon tapping an ally with the lantern it can cover them in a heatless blue flame. The fire can rapidly burn away wounds, faster healing requires more energy spent. Enemies struck with the lantern or that touch a burning ally also ignite but are harmed instead. The glow from the lantern also can be used to passively heal allies. This form of healing takes a very long time and is not viable in combat. A dark black oil drips from the tip and edged sections of Tsuri-doro's blade. The oil is slick and difficult to move over or hold something covered in it. The oil can be flicked and splashed off the weapon by swinging it. The volume produced by the weapon is increased by putting more reiatsu into the weapon. The oil gives off Hotaru's reiatsu and remains after the weapon has been sealed but the ink becomes mundane. Hotaru likes to collect this oil and makes ink out of it for her writings.' ' Most people might not notice the real danger of the oil. When smacked by Tsuri-doro's lantern, the oil violently explodes. Dealing damage and setting on fire everything with oil on it. This requires more energy the more violent the blast. Custom Kido Odayakafu surrounds the caster in a very subtle barrier, completely undetectable unless actively looked for. This barrier seals off the caster’s reiryoku and makes them much weaker than they really are. The purpose is to allow the caster to go unnoticed and be unthreatening. The target treated as if their reiatsu is one to three full levels lower. This is different from hiding one’s reiatsu as it actually impairs the target’s abilities and takes a full round to dispel. Only WILLING targets can be effected by odayakafu and it automatically fails if used aggressively. As Hotaru’s creation, she has taken a liking to it and always has it cast on herself to maximum effect unless otherwise noted. Other Items Hotaru is working on creating a laboratory in the Seireitei by bringing over human world technology and electronics. She has in her possession a few computers, a server, standard laboratory equipment (test tubes, microscopes, etc.) as well as a reishi fueled generator. She has currently created a powerful drug that can be used to restore a shinigami's spiritual and physical fatigue(testing on other races hasn't occurred). This drug is known as Kaifuku Yaku and functions much like the healing tablets that Hanataro uses in the anime. The drug has a major drawback however in that it must be made for the individual*. If the dose taken is too strong it can result in dangerous or even life threatening results. If the dose is too weak then there is almost no effect. Taking more then one of the tincture in quick secession can also be very dangerous. *(Others cannot use it until the appropriate ability is earned) Hotaru has a major ace up her sleeve that she keeps for dire, life-or-death emergencies; the Oni jin yaku. This drug turns off turns off Hotaru’s ego and superego leaving only her primal, fight-or-flight instincts. This allows her to fight unhindered by the fear of killing and her cowardice. It also turns off her desire to discern right from wrong and friend from foe. (Mainly for combat RP uses and little effect otherwise) Hotaru is also working on other drugs but they are far from being able to be used safely, let alone in combat. Interaction Cliff Notes TBD Trivia Hotaru's current faceclaim is Sensei from Denki-Gai. I am currently working on a few drawings of her but have been to busy to finish them. T~T Everyone else has a theme so Hotaru wants one too! Its Platinum Disco by Yuka Iguchi! It is also a Nisemonogatari op. ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RQ0ymYGQNa8 Gallery Quotes Out of Character Info EST (Canadia) Category:Shinigami